


Half a Drink More

by ami_ven



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Christmas Party, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can I get you a glass of egg nog?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half a Drink More

**Author's Note:**

> written as a Christmas present for "novanglus" in 2015

McCoy glanced around the bustling mess hall and took another appreciative sip of his egg nog. He should probably have been more worried that somebody had spiked it, but the perpetrator had added just the right amount of very nice bourbon, so he was willing to forgive them the no-doubt countless hangover cases he’d have tomorrow.

“Found the good stuff, I see, Bones,” said Kirk, moving to stand beside him.

The doctor smiled. “It’s tradition, after all.”

“Yes, it smells _very_ traditional,” the captain observed, dryly, then brightened. “Ah, Mr. Spock, I’m glad you decided to join us.”

McCoy snorted a laugh. “That is some sweater, Spock.”

The Vulcan joined them, hands clasped behind the back of his very soft-looking variegated blue sweater. “Captain, doctor,” he said, in greeting. “I shall relay to my mother your compliments on her knitting.”

“Please do,” McCoy said— for all his teasing, he _liked_ Spock’s mother. “Can I get you a glass of egg nog?”

“If the entire supply contains equal amounts of alcohol, doctor, then I shall politely refuse,” he said.

Kirk grinned at them both, the way he always did when they were just bickering and not actually fighting. “Come on, Spock. Christmas is a season of indulgence, after all.”

One dark eyebrow arched. “It is my understanding that, religious observations aside, it was a season of peace and reflection, as well as increased acts of kindness to acquaintances and strangers alike.”

“So it is, Spock,” Kirk agreed, still smiling. “I’m glad we have you here to remind us all of that.”

McCoy snorted. “And God bless us, everyone.”

“Charles Dickens,” said Spock. “ _A Christmas Carol_.”

The doctor opened his mouth, a retort at the ready, but Kirk clapped a hand to his shoulder.

“Give it up, Bones,” he said. “It’s Christmas.”

THE END


End file.
